Fragile Strength
by TheButterflyx
Summary: Things are just beginning to go back to normal after the Shinichi attack, but as everyone knows things are never normal in Fell's Church for long. But when Bonnie finds herself tangled in the events will she be able to save herself? BonnieXDamon fic.
1. Little Bird Vs Princess

_This isn't my first fanfic but it is my first fanfic on here. So I hope you enjoy it, all reviews are welcome. I know it seems a little focused on romance right now but trust me this does have a plot it'll just be merged into the romance and other teenage scenarios I happen to throw in here. Because the VD crew rarely get any time to act their age :P._

* * *

It was another crisp autumn day in Fell's Church. The trees were an assortment of yellows, oranges and browns and a light breeze picked up sweeping the leaves up into flight. Damon Salvatore lounged lazily on the brick wall he was sat upon. His lustrous raven hair flowed along easily with the wind, he had a deep set frown on his majestic features.

Who else could put him in such a sullen mood than Elena Gilbert? Was it her face? Those gold-flecked eyes that sucked you in, that golden silken hair that framed the soft pale white skin of her... Damon shook his head. He had to snap out of this, he wanted her so much. But she wanted Stefan, it was always Stefan... constantly. Damon tried not to care he really did, but he couldn't help but watch those two motionlessly, the way they fawned over each other sickeningly, made him want to put his head through a wall. Yet with every kiss and every touch, he longed to be in Stefan's place, holding Elena... pleasing Elena...

"Penny for your thoughts?" chirped Bonnie McCullough who had sprung up out of nowhere with her signature sweet as heaven smile. Damon smirked slightly, he highly doubted that virtuous Bonnie would be able to handle what he had just been thinking.

"Oh brilliant, it's you... There's one, on the house," he smirked and gave her a salute with two fingers. Ever since his very brief return to humanity, and back to vampirism things had been very different between him and Bonnie, he found himself being very grateful to her. He even found himself caring greatly for her... and Damon simply didn't _care._

"Don't be like that Damon," said Bonnie softly, her chocolate brown eyes filled with hurt.

Damon rolled his eyes "be like what uccellino?"

Something flashed in her eyes at the sound of her nickname, the dark eyed vampire had to note how adorable that looked. "You _know _all... Damon-like,"

Damon chuckled as he slid off the brick wall like a cobra "but I am Damon Bonnie, who else to expect me to be like?"

"Oh you know what I mean," Bonnie scoffed folding her arms across her chest in a feat of annoyance, Damon chuckled again she was quite something his uccellino... his little bird.

"Do I now?" Damon inched closer to Bonnie who backed against the brick wall, he leaned closer and closer to her face and reached out to twist a copper curl around his finger. Conscious of Bonnie's every breath and heartbeat. Which was notably increasing.

"Damon... please not now what about El-" Damon didn't allow her time to utter the name he didn't want to hear from Bonnie's heart-shaped lips before he pressed his against them. She tasted distinctly of berries and a hint of something else that was utterly delectable. Bonnie's slender arms laced around his neck as she pressed herself closer to him, Damon trailed his hands down her delicate frame. At first it was just to distract himself and her from venturing into the topic that always seems to be brought up. Elena. Bonnie was one of the few people who knew about the true extent of his feelings, and he was surprised that she hadn't blown his secret from a while ago. Just goes to show that his little bird didn't always twitter away.

"My Bonnie bella," he whispered against her lips once they parted, Bonnie bit down on her lip gently.

Bonnie couldn't even speak if she tried, she felt faint almost as if the fact that Damon was the only think keeping her upright. And he probably was. It was true that she had unconcealed feelings for the vampire, which only grew when he was a human. They'd been through a bit in that ordeal, but it wasn't her he wanted. It was Elena, and Elena wanted Stefan and everyone wanted Elena and Bonnie just learned to step back before she got hurt.

Though this time she thought it might be a little too late to worry about such things.

ooo

"I have to go," was all she said before she took off into the woods. And Damon was far too confused to even think to follow her at that point.

Try as he might, he couldn't get the thought of Bonnie's face after they kissed out of his mind and the fact that she took off afterwards. He had never had a girl do that before in his life and the fact that it had happened now was well... a bit of a shock actually. But he had learned by now that Bonnie was a very odd creature. But in the best way possible.

"Hey Damon," and within seconds of hearing that familiar sultry voice, all thoughts and feelings Damon had felt before had been discarded. And everything was her.

He swivelled around in the chair he was sat in with a cocky grin in Elena's direction. "Is that really you Elena? I have to say I barely recognize you without my brother dangling off of your body."

Elena chuckled softly, the sound was melodic and sweet. She took a chair and sat down beside him, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. She was just so perfect. "Stefan wanted to go hunt before it got dark,"

"Of course, just remember princess, killing sweet innocent animals is the first steps to a serial killer." Damon quipped

Elena grinned, Damon's midnight black eyes were drawn down to her lips, he remembered the feeling of her lips. The softness, the warmth and the taste of her blood it filled her with an ecstasy like no other. He was addicted.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone on a mini rampage yourself," Elena pointed out, indicating his newly returned immortality.

"What makes you think I haven't? It's just that I've been spreading joy around the girls of Fell's Church and not draining the blood of Chip and Dale and Co.," Damon shrugged his broad shoulders.

"You never stop do you?" Elena asked him "you know Damon, sometimes I just think you're lonely, maybe if you were with someone like me and Stefan...," Elena's eyes grew soft at the thought of Stefan. Damon felt jealousy rise up in him but held it, instead mentally envisioning a stake through Stefan's chest.

"I suppose what you and my little brother have is nice and all but I don't do commitment on Tuesdays," Damon quipped, he smirked confidently but something deep inside of him, a part he wasn't even aware he had, considered this.

ooo

The man completely clothed in black, sat in the front seat of the car watching the residents of Fell's Church go about their business. It was obviously a small town, not due to the size but because of the awe and curiosity that the people directed at him, almost as if they rarely got many visitors. They probably didn't but perhaps they could point him in the right direction.

The night offered silence, tranquillity but he could feel that there was a dark evil around. He could feel in stirring in the roots of his hair, it constantly out him in an edgy mood but he could deal with it for the time being.

Pushing the door of his car open halfway he spotted a woman walking nearby with some heavy looking shopping bags.

"Excuse me Miss," he said in a thick Irish accent "could you point me in the direction of the McCulloughs, please?"

"The McCulloughs?" the woman echoed as her brow furrowed in thought "just down the street, nice family they are... you an old friend."

The dark haired man smiled, hiding his irriatance at the question "oh... my family goes way back with the McCulloughs."

The woman nodded and bid him a goodnight before carrying on down the road. The man smiled to himself.

"Soon, my little augur, soon,"


	2. All About Me

_Thank you to all the kind reviews everyone they meant a lot. Remember, feel free to R&R._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any shape or form because if I did, then it wouldn't be all about Elena.  
_

Bonnie hugged her knees to her chest, as she sat on her bed, her vibrant red curls made a curtain around her pale face. Her brown eyes met Meredith's grey ones, there seemed to be a prolonged silence between them, a rarity for someone like Bonnie who you usually just couldn't shut up.

"Damon kissed me," she revealed, except unlike the last time she admitted to kissing him to Meredith she was a lot more excited about it. Now she just felt... confused, why did he keep kissing her? She knew how he felt about Elena... almost everyone did after that stunt he pulled when he was still human. Bonnie shook her head, Shinichi was gone... killed, and the star ball had rectified all the damage he and his sister had done to the town.

Meredith looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Can't say I'm surprised,"

Bonnie honestly didn't get Meredith sometimes, she was always so calm and collected and Bonnie envied that in her friend sometimes. But sometimes well... sometimes some sort of human reaction would be nice.

"That's it?" Bonnie asked incredulously, she stared at Meredith helplessly. Where was the big logical answer she had been expecting?

"Well Bonnie, you know how Damon is... I wouldn't get to excited about it. I don't want you to get hurt," Meredith said in that same calm tone, it didn't really have that same soothing effect on Bonnie, instead she felt... well slightly miffed.

"But he kissed me like three times," Bonnie blushed slightly as she realized that she'd actually counted the times their lips had met. "And it was different this time..."

Meredith arched an eyebrow "really? Why was it different? What happened?"

Bonnie puffed air from her cheeks, sometimes Meredith knew her too well. And it annoyed the hell out of her.

"We were talking... and I mentioned Elena..."

"Stop right there," Meredith demanded "can't you see what this is about Bonnie? He doesn't have feelings for you, not at all, you're just a distraction to get his mind off of Elena."

Bonnie ground her teeth together, Elena, Elena, Elena... it was always about Elena. God forbid it ever be about her for once, all she wanted was a little attention from a cute guy like Damon... or any cute guy. Was that so much to ask? _Be careful what you wish for Bonnie... you just might get it. _Now why did that phrase just pop up in her mind suddenly?

"Something is wrong," Bonnie said at once as she got up and moved over to her bedroom window.

"Bonnie..." Meredith's cool tone had a hint of worry to it.

"Something is wrong," Bonnie insisted "I can feel it... something is not right, something is coming." Bonnie clutched at her head as a sharp pain cut into her skull, she sank to the floor and winced. "Make it stop Meredith, make it stop,"

Meredith was at Bonnie's side in an instance cradling the petite girl to her. "Tell me what to do," that was Meredith, always her rock, always there when she needed her most.

Suddenly the pain had subsided and Bonnie let go of her head. Her eyes had glazed over and her face remained completely frozen, anyone who knew her would see that she was in trance. "The eagle approaches, but he is followed, we must return to the nest." Bonnie blinked several times before she looked at Meredith "what happened?"

"Well... you had a vision and started ranting about birds," Meredith informed her dryly

"Birds?" Bonnie asked with a puzzled expression

"Yep," Meredith confirmed "an eagle in particular,"

Bonnie shook her head "doesn't ring a bell..." the redhead said as she tried to think "but doesn't Damon look so majestic when he takes his raven form?"

Meredith could only sigh and roll her eyes. And back to square one they were.

ooo

Elena sighed, her eyes strayed over to the love of her life, Stefan Salvatore, his usual brooding look which she'd grown to know and love was contorted in anger. Anger at his brother... nothing new there then.

"I thought I told you you weren't welcome here," Stefan hissed at Damon coldly, anger was not an emotion that Stefan showed very often but to his brother, it was very easily provoked.

Damon on the other hand simply smiled cockily at his brother and shrugged. "We all know how you are when you're in one of your episodes little brother, can't take anything you say seriously. But then... when does anyone take what you say seriously?"

"Oh, get out Damon," Stefan snapped dismissively, he was attempting to control himself in front of Elena, he didn't want to let her see him angry or upset. Nor did he want to let her see him in a brawl with Damon, especially since he was more likely to lose.

"Oh what... are you going to make me little brother?" Damon asked teasingly "have to say I'd love to see you try," he went into a boxing stance "come on... give me your best shot,"

"I'm not gonna fight you Damon," Stefan said "you're not worth the trouble,"

"Exactly what I thought, alive half a century and you're still a _brutta_,"

Stefan went to punch him at that moment but Damon was far too fast and was already sat on the couch very comfortable next to Elena with his arm around her. Elena's reflexes were to slow to move before he had made that gesture. While Stefan hadn't exactly forbid her from seeing Damon she thought it best to do everything she could to get his mind off of her. Providing what happened last time.

"I don't know how you put up with him," Damon said pityingly "just remember you know where to come when you want a real vampire," and Damon just seemed to vanish after that, leaving only the echo of his mocking laughter as evidence that he'd been there to begin with. Elena looked over at Stefan

"Just ignore him Stefan, you know he has nothing better to do," Elena told him, she just wanted them two to stop fighting. It hurt her to see two people she loved constantly at each other's throats, especially because of her. She could remember a time when she would've been thrilled at the concept, but that was before... she'd left that part of herself behind her. Or so she thought.

"I can't Elena, he knows all the right buttons to press and he'll never leave me until he has you." Stefan sighed, why couldn't his brother find some other unattached girl to fawn over and leave his girlfriends alone?

"It's okay, he's gone now," Elena soothed, she held out her arms to him and he came over to sit with her, pulling into a loving embrace. Elena nestled her head into Stefan's chest, trying to picture herself with anyone else but him, but she simply couldn't. This was it, Stefan was it, she'd worked so hard to get him and died for him several times that she would never let him go. Not now, not ever.

Elena's cell phone bleeped with an alert of a text message, she reached over to pick it up and flip it open. It was Meredith: _meet us in park, urgent meeting. _Elena frowned at the message, Stefan upon seeing this, also frowned.

"What is it love?" he asked in concern

"Girl trouble," Elena declared with a sigh she disentangled herself from her boyfriend. "I'll be back in ten... maybe later. It's been a while you know."

"Of course," Stefan said with a smile "I know,"

ooo

"And you have no idea who this eagle is?" Elena asked Bonnie, she wanted to be completely sure that she had all the facts.

"None at all, I don't know any eagles," Bonnie repeated, she was getting tired of all repetitive questions, she was sick and tired of all the evil and mayhem that was constantly spread through the town. Couldn't she just let this one go? Was a normal life for her -as normal as it could get for her anyway- simply out of reach?

"Don't mind her, she's been evasive all day," Meredith claimed, taking small sips of her lemonade.

"I am not!" exclaimed Bonnie "Meredith you're leaving for Duke in a few days, Elena's probably going to go off with Stefan somewhere and where does that leave me? Nowhere that's where, I just want to have a normal summer with my two best friends without the threat of death knocking at my door every five seconds. Is that _so much to ask?_"

"Oh Bonnie..." Elena began

"No," Bonnie sprang up from her friends "you always get everything you want with no issues well... when is it going to be my turn? It's... it's just not fair," fresh tears formed in Bonnie's eyes, she attempted to blink them back, not wanting her friends to call her a baby. But she was failing, as usual she was failing.

"Oh Bonnie, we're sorry we've been selfish haven't we?" Elena sighed as she reached up to take her friend's hand. "I know it must be hard for you feeling that you're not really a part of something but you are Bonnie, you're my best friend and I love you. And I would never leave you,"

"You say that now," Bonnie mumbled "but we both know that only applies for Stefan... but it's okay, I get it, he's The One." Bonnie wished that she had someone to feel that way about, or someone to feel that way about her.

"Bonnie, I swear on the blood running through my veins, that I will never leave you. Wherever me and Stefan go I would never leave you behind." Elena placed a hand on her heart, her face a picture of sincerity and honesty, that was the thing about Elena... even when Bonnie wanted to hate her most, she couldn't. "Okay?"

A smile broke out onto Bonnie's face "okay," she gave Elena's hand a squeeze and sat down next to her again.

"So anyway, on a normal note," Elena smirked "what's been going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Bonnie said all too quickly as she picked up a cupcake and began to munch on it. Elena looked to Meredith for help.

"It's her time of the month," was Meredith's explanation.

ooo

"Well, well if it isn't my little Bon Bon," Damon teased with a smirk

Bonnie's brow furrowed... _Bon Bon?_ Bonnie carried on walking down the street neither ignoring nor acknowledging Damon at all. "What do you want Damon?" Bonnie's voice sounded more curious than annoyed much to her dismay. She guessed she was still slightly hopeful for the fact that he might be slightly interested in her.

"Just passing by and saw a head of curly hair that was hard to miss," Damon stated nonchalantly "so are you going to tell me what that was all about yesterday or do I have to force it out of you?"

Bonnie folded her arms around her chest, there was no way she was answering that one. She may be fairly boy-crazy and naïve but she still had her pride. "I don't want to talk about it,"

"Well that's the thing Bonnie," Damon began as he took hold of her forearm "I _do_,"

His touch sent chills through her, even though it was autumn and it wasn't even remotely cold today. Her eyes stared up into her midnight black ones, with the odd lights in them that looked like tiny stars, it was like a night sky in there.

"I...I don't have anything to say," Bonnie mumbled as she looked to the ground

"Why don't we start with why you ran away from me?" Damon asked with a wry grin, he lifted Bonnie's chin to look at him, and took in her deep brown eyes.

"Just, go away," Bonnie begged "the only person you want is Elena anyway,"

Damon had nothing to say to that, so Bonnie turned to walk again and ended up bumping into a man, he had dark curly hair with deep blue eyes. He seemed to have this mysterious rugged look going on. She stared at him wide-eyed, he had seemed to appear out of nowhere. But then again she hadn't really been paying attention.

"Excuse me," he said coolly

"You're excused," Damon replied dryly

"Is this guy bothering you?" the man asked with a brief look at Damon, but in that brief look his eyes narrowed at him as realization dawned.

Bonnie was confused, and admittedly a little excited, she'd never had two guys fight over her before, but she knew it would be a brief fight considering this was Damon and she didn't want the guy to get hurt after all.

"No," Bonnie denied, but he looked unconvinced

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Damon said "but I'd suggest you step back,"

"Don't fight," Bonnie cried holding her hands out to hold the both off, she knew it would do no good. All it would take was a flick and she'd fall to the ground.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the man said calmly "I'm Aidan,"

"Uh... hi Aidan," Bonnie said with a warm smile "I'm Bonnie,"

"What the hell do you want?" Damon asked impatiently

Aidan kept his eyes fixed on Bonnie. "I came to see you, Bonnie,"


	3. I'm Gonna Do Me

_Disclaimer: I do not the Vampire Diaries, although I could do with the money..._

"Are you an eagle?" Bonnie blurted out before she realized just how odd that sounded. She was just... overwhelmed really at how this guy popped up out of the blue and wanted to see her. Her of all people.

Aidan however seemed to find this question thoroughly amusing as well as odd. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly.

"I guess you saw me coming, I knew that you would," his eyes seemed to glow with an emotion Bonnie couldn't identify at that moment. It was almost as if he was... proud of her.

"I'm sorry... who are you?" Bonnie asked her brown eyes were filled with puzzlement.

"I'm sure you're confused Bonnie but don't be afraid, I know your grandmother. But is there somewhere else we can talk?"

Damon stepped in front of Bonnie, he seemed to pop out of nowhere and Bonnie realized that she'd completely forgotten he was there for a moment.

"What makes you think I'll let you go anywhere with her?" he snarled, Bonnie was confused and annoyed by this action and she showed it by glaring coldly at Damon and stepping in front of him to shield Aidan.

"He said he knows my grandmother, I think we should let him talk," Bonnie said, she wasn't going to budge on this issue. Aidan had something important to tell her she could sense it from him, he meant no harm.

"And so Little Red Riding Hood falls into the trap of the Wolf," Damon replied staring at Aidan, he didn't trust him. Not at all, but that was just Damon, completely cynical by nature and until he had reason to trust this man well... he would be watching him every single waking moment. Nothing was to happen to his little bird... she was his.

"I think she has more reason to trust me than to trust you... _vampire_," Aidan said that last word more quietly.

Bonnie glanced at Aidan in awe "how did you...?"

"Why don't we talk Bonnie? Trust me... there are many things I know."

ooo

"But you're Irish," Bonnie pointed out as she sat in the living room of her home. "How can you know my grandmother?"

"Quarter Scottish," Aidan revealed with a wry smirk "and Scotland isn't very far from Ireland really,"

Bonnie blushed in embarrassment "of course, I knew that, don't let the red hair fool you I'm a natural blonde." she joked awkwardly, she turned towards Damon momentarily; he was still watching Aidan from the tree he was perched upon. It as if he were a panther ready to pounce. Bonnie didn't know why he was still here, he was getting on her nerves by him hanging around her all the time especially since she had no idea why.

Aidan chuckled, even though she was eighteen she was still very young. He could see this, she had a lot of untapped potential that hadn't been put to use.

"Our families knew each other for a while, my grandmother knew yours closely."

"Are you... a warlock?" Bonnie asked him, she had a feeling, a sort of connection with the young man in front of her. It was one that could only be described spiritually, she could sense him in a way that she couldn't really sense anyone else. Apart from Mrs Flowers sometimes.

"Among other things," Aidan replied cryptically

"What does that mean?"

"Well Bonnie... you're not just a witch..." Aidan said

Bonnie could feel her head becoming lighter and lighter. Her knees had turned completely to jelly and even if she had wanted to. She couldn't stand up to save her life.

"W-wha...?" she managed to utter

"You can do more than you could ever imagine Bonnie," Aidan told her "those premonitions you have? That's just the start of it, you'd be amazed at just what you can do."

"So... what exactly are you?" Bonnie asked, still not able to accept the "we" part of that just yet.

"We go by many names, I like to call us Vysti," Aidan told her

"Vysti?" Bonnie asked

"We are people capable of great mental and intuitive power. We have very advanced brains that can manipulate and bend the world to our will using these mental abilities. Things such as mind control, clairvoyance... that sort of thing." Aidan told her "it takes a great deal of time to learn however, and I'm still very much a beginner myself." He stood up and stared at the sofa, he willed for it to rise in his mind for several for moments before it did. The sofa hovered shakily in the air before it tumbled down again.

"You see?" Aidan said gesturing to the sofa

Bonnie felt her knees go weak again and leaned all her weight against the wall for support. Oh wow... she thought she had just been a witch.

"Witches are Vysti Bonnie, as are Mentalists and Psychics... any person who uses mental power to do things. It's what magic is really, using your mind to manipulate, control..." Aidan explained

"You read minds too?" Bonnie said, she was no longer surprised at what this man had to say anymore. "Why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Because your grandmother thought you ought to know. And because I want you to come with me Bonnie, back to Ireland to start training," Aidan confessed

Bonnie suddenly found herself staring up at the ceiling. But Damon has smashed through the window and caught her just in time. He set Bonnie down on the ground gently and turned to Aidan with so much rage in his eyes that if it were possible he would've dropped dead.

"She's not going anywhere," Damon told him quietly "not if I have anything to say about it,"

"I think that it's Bonnie's decision, let her choose what she wants," Aidan replied, remaining completely calm

"I'll be damned if she ever leaves Fell's Church," Damon hissed "don't think I won't stop you," Aidan narrowed his eyes at him. A sharp pain stabbed into Damon's mind repeatedly, he groaned and sank to the floor. He could feel the pain ringing through his ears as he crouched into a foetal position. "okay... you made your point,"

"No, I haven't... but showing would be telling," Aidan quipped with a triumphant smile

Bonnie however, wasn't very impressed; she stirred and crawled over to Damon's side. She cradled his handsome face in her hands and stroked his soft hair gently.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to him, her breath smelled so sweet to him, it was intoxicating, he found himself leaning towards her scent, her warmth.

"Always," he replied with a half-smile, he felt the urge to kiss her again an urge he had only felt for one human before. What was happening to him these days?

"You didn't have to hurt him," Bonnie cried, as she stood up and clenched her fists

Aidan remained motionless "a cocky vampire is a dangerous one. But I apologize if I upset you Bonnie,"

"Look... this is just too much, too soon I mean... I need time to think about this. I mean there's college and my family and Fell's Church is my home I can't just leave."

"Of course, I understand, let me know when you change your mind." Aidan said though Bonnie could see the disappointment in his eyes. He went over to the window first and raised his hand over the broken shards of glass, they rose obediently and pieced back together. Nobody would ever tell that it had been broken. He turned to smile at Bonnie "I'll be around McCullough," with that he turned to walk out of the front door.

Damon was up and leaning against the wall, he too looked as if no damage had been done to him or his pride. He was glad to see the back of that bastard. But somehow he felt that it wasn't over, after all Bonnie hadn't completely rejected him.

"You can't honestly be considering this," Damon said incredulously

"Why not? It's not like there's anything else for me," Bonnie reminded him

"Fell's Church is where you belong," Damon told her

"For how long?" Bonnie asked "Meredith's leaving, college can wait, my family will be fine,"

"And Elena..." Damon began

"Has Stefan," Bonnie finished "face it Damon, this is a great opportunity for me. Give me one reason why I shouldn't do it?"

"Bonnie, you know nothing of Ireland, you don't take change well. They'll eat you alive over there," Damon said, he smirked "figuratively of course,"

"It's a new adventure and I really want to know more about Vysti, and my powers. And it's probably like a college anyway and people can come visit and so can I." Bonnie said, she could already picture it in her mind. A grand building, set upon lush green hills, completely carved out of a dark grey stone, its appearance was intimidating yet majestic. It was only when Bonnie saw it did she realize that she always knew it. Inside of her. "I'm going,"

"Fine, do what you want little witch," Damon told her "send me a postcard once in a while,"

Bonnie sighed "what is wrong with you Damon?"

He didn't know. He didn't know at all. But he didn't want to ponder and brood too much on his inner thoughts. He would leave that to his dear little brother. Instead Damon walked right up to Bonnie, pulled her body to his and kissed her passionately.

ooo

The time swung around for Meredith to leave sooner than anyone expected. Everyone was in low spirits as they bid their old friend goodbye. Tears were shed by Elena and Stefan, Matt was solemn and Caroline was simply sitting in the corner scowling. She hadn't really wanted to come but she had to get away from those puppies for five damn minutes.

The quietest however, happened to be Bonnie who hadn't quite been herself for a few days. Meredith spent the longest goodbye on Bonnie, who was the closest to her since she could remember.

"I'll miss you Meredith," Bonnie whispered tearfully to her friend

"I'll miss you too Bonnie McCullough," she cupped her friends face in her palms "make sure you take care of yourself yeah? No matter what happens when I leave, I won't be able to look after you forever."

Bonnie grinned in spite of herself "I promise,"

Meredith nodded before she turned to all her friends with a calm smile. "Goodbye everyone, I'll call you all when I get there,"

"You better," Elena demanded through her tears

Meredith opened the door of her cab and slid in gracefully and shut the door behind her. Elena tapped the roof of the car twice and they watched as Meredith rode off into the sunset. Bonnie stepped out onto the road and watched the car drive away through her tears until she couldn't see it anymore. Her body shook with her sobs and Elena put an arm around her which only made her cry harder.

"It's just you and me now Bonnie," Elena said gravely

No Elena, not anymore. Meredith was the last straw for me, and now I don't even have her anymore I've gotta depend on myself now. From now on, I'm gonna do me.

* * *

_Bonnie is slightly OOC at the end I realize this, but it's part of the story. And besides, I like her better this way._


	4. Who The Wolf?

_A whole new chapter up completely dedicated to Damon. I thought I'd never find the time to get this up but here it is.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries._

_I'd also like to add R.I.P to a fellow classmate of mine who recently committed suicide last Thursday. Your death affected us all greatly and may God bless you and your family. :'(  
_

* * *

It simply shouldn't be this easy. Damon smirked to himself as he watched the window of his victim's room. He had been waiting here for a while now, waiting for the light to go out. For darkness to consume every area of the boarding house he was surveying. Was he expecting his fate? Or was he simply stupid? Damon had to remind himself that the victim was merely a human, albeit a much more powerful one than usual. Of course he couldn't have known.

And as the light of the room he was watching finally faded, he scheduled his attack. As he knocked on the door he didn't even have to look down at his form to know why they were staring, what could he say? He liked to do things in style. Plus the colour black was actually quite poetic one he thought about it for a while.

The Old Witch opened the door she seemed confused to see him for a little while but then opened the door wider and went back to whatever the hell she did usually. Damon strained his ears to Stefan's room, he could hear the sound rhythmic breathing of Elena and there was a stillness which possibly meant that Stefan was also asleep. Damon took those odds, not that it mattered if Stefan knew or not, he could take Stefan down and take care of business at the same time.

Damon was at his room in an instant; too silent for him to notice for now. But as he took another step he stirred and Damon went over and pinned him down by his neck.

"Okay, Mr Magic let's see how well you do playing by my rules," he hissed, pushing down harder on his neck, asserting enough pressure to make blood rush to the surface once he released. Damon bared his fangs and went straight for the jugular, but ended up being flung onto the floor, the invisible blow was strong enough to push him away but luckily not so enough to cause any noise or noticeable damage.

_God _damn_ mental abilities!_ Damon growled in his mind, as he jumped up and launched himself at Aidan once more. Though this time he stared into his blue eyes and goaded him to tell him why he was here.

"I'm here for Bonnie," Aidan said mechanically

"Why?"

"Because we need each other," was his reply, Damon's eyes narrowed dangerously, why on earth would Bonnie need him? Bonnie had Elena, Stefan, Mutt, Meredith... and...

"What do you need Bonnie for?" Damon asked him

"It is destiny," he replied, _destiny? _

"I don't care about destiny, you will go back to Ireland and never come here again, do you understand?" Damon ordered, Ireland was too far away from Fell's Church, and he wasn't going to let him take his little bird away. She was his.

"Perfectly," Aidan suddenly smirked and held up his bracelet, Damon shrunk away as the scent of vervain hit his sensitive nose. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"On the contrary, I think you're too smart for your own good," Damon shot back from the far end of the room.

"Being smart never caused me any problems so far," he said with a shrug

"What is this destiny you speak of?" Damon demanded to know

"How do you know I was telling you the truth? I had the power of vervain on my side making me immune to your power. For all you know, I could be here for _any _reason." Aidan smirked "but whatever reason it is, it'll be beneficial to Bonnie in the end, unlike your intentions."

"You don't have a clue what my intentions are," Damon snapped "and stay the hell out of my head,"

"I know more than you think, and I won't let you do it, I'll die first," Aidan vowed

Damon smiled ruefully "oh, I think that can be arranged,"

"I guess you live up to your expectations Damon, you truly do have no soul if you plan on carrying this out," Aidan said gravely "poor Bonnie doesn't know what she's in for,"

Damon felt a twinge of something at the sound of her name, it was new and unexpected. He thought about the girl with the lustrous red curls and big beautiful eyes which seemed to glow with so much happiness and innocence that you couldn't help but pity and admire. Then he thought of her sweet lips, always tasting delectably of cherries. To bite down on that lip and taste the blood on the tip of his tongue... Damon pushed the thought out of his mind. Thoughts like that would just remind him of the night before last.

"Glad not to disappoint," Damon replied dryly "so what? You came to Fell's Church to get Bonnie away from me?"

"No," Aidan shook his head

"Well, what then?" Damon asked impatiently

"You'll find out,"

ooo

Damon awoke to the sound of Elena's voice. She stood the end of his bed, clad in only a snow white nightgown with the lace trimming. Damon could feel his fangs elongating at the sight, but that would be for later.

"What is it princess?" Damon asked propping himself up on his elbows with a slight smile on his lips.

"What do you know about Mr Tall, Dark and Blue Eyes?" Elena wanted to know, Damon' smile grew broader, as always, whenever the shit hit the fan Elena was the first to gather information.

"I'll tell you all I know, in exchange for a little something myself," Damon grinned and bared his fangs to the blonde. Elena bit her lip making the blood rush towards it, the smell hit Damon in waves. It took all his control not to get up and take her right then and there.

"Damon, _I can't_," Elena whispered, Damon knew it was in fear that Stefan would overhear.

"Why not? We've done it enough times before," Damon stood up and brought Elena's body close to his, feeling her warmth through his clothing, he leaned closer to her ear. "It'll be just like old times," he stroked her long golden mane, it always seemed to look so perfect.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Elena asked as she started pushing him away "it was bad enough before you know you..."

Damon waved a hand at her to prevent her bringing up that particular incident. He did not want be be reminded of that.

"You didn't have to tell him about that," Damon said, staring into her blue eyes

Elena folded her arms "yes, I did, I have no secrets from Stefan,"

"Doesn't it ever bother you that he brushed it off so easily?" Damon wanted to know, of course it didn't bother him, Stefan would forgive Elena for anything regardless but it was Elena's conscience that Damon was trying to put weight on.

"Stefan loves me, I love him, I made a mistake," Elena said plainly "the rest is history,"

"How nice for you," Damon mocked

Elena rolled her eyes "if you're going to mess around all day Damon I'll just find out by myself,"

"Do whatever you wish princess, just don't let Little Red Riding Hood stray too far off into the woods won't you? Who knows if she'll come back out again," she wouldn't know what it means, and that was the point, after all riddles were just so much fun.

"Hard to do, since I'm not so sure who the wolf is right about now," Elena said pointedly as she turned to walk out of the room without another word. Now why did that fact bother him so much...?

ooo

He met with Bonnie later that day like she asked. She was dressed in her usual apparel but Damon didn't think he'd been so drawn to where her head and shoulders met. Bonnie was aware of this also, if the blushing had any indication which just made Damon even more riled up.

"So, I've made my decision," Bonnie said slowly, Damon nodded he knew what she would say but as usual Bonnie was being considerate of his feelings. Was there any part of her that was openly malicious?

"Like I said, send me a postcard," Damon said dismissively, this wasn't the end he'd follow them all the way to Ireland if he had to. There was no way he was getting away with his little bird, no way.

"I'm staying in Fell's Church," Bonnie declared

Damon blinked "excuse me?"

"I don't know... I don't really know Aidan all that well even though he's been lovely," Bonnie sighed "besides I thought about it and I think I'd miss this place too much,"

Damon hid a triumphant smile "have you told _him _that yet?"

Bonnie nodded "says he'll be sticking around though anyway, just in case," she looked down "are... is that okay with you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Damon asked "as long as you're still here I guess,"

"Damon..." Bonnie began "about that night,"

Damon sucked in a breath, he had braced himself for something like this. He could faintly remember something about plasters, it's said that if you rip it off fast enough it would hurt less. Maybe the same could be applied to this situation.

"I think the less said about that the better," Damon said, though that was the last thing he would've said had the situation had been different, had he not have... changed from the way he had been before. The transition had been so fast and so subtle, how could he have missed it coming?

Bonnie tried and failed to hide the hurt in her eyes, that bright glow in her eyes seemed to notably fade. "Right," she turned away to walk home, Damon watched her every step of the way until he could no longer see her.

ooo

Damon leaned on the hood of his car watching the girls in their short skirts scuttle around in the night. Damon had never once in his life felt so _thirsty._ Though it came as no surprise as he'd had equal cravings for two girls in the space of a few hours and never got to satisfy those urges. He wanted this girl to be able to compensate for that, after blood as potent as Elena and Bonnie's this girl would have to taste at least halfway decent. Not just anyone would do.

It was then he spotted the petite brunette, she was clothed in a red dress that was neither distasteful nor plain. He approached her with a bright grin, she stared up at him with wide doe-like eyes. And she looked so vulnerable, so... Bonnie-like. Perfect, if he kept this up he'd never have anything to eat.

"Hello, are you okay... you look pretty lost." the girl asked bringing him out of his slight daze

Damon lowered his head and smirked "actually I am, but I think you can help me out just fine."


	5. The Issue of Truth

_Thank you all new and loyal readers for your reviews, trust me you really help when it comes to getting my ass in gear. And look at that, my longest chapter yet, I think these may keep getting longer I just hope they're good that's all. Remember rate & review._

* * *

"I can't do it," Bonnie folded her arms obstinately and pressed her lips together in frustration. They'd been at this for an hour and they were getting _nowhere. _She was bored and she wanted a break or to just leave altogether.

"That's because you're not trying," Aidan said, he seemed to take great amusement out of her displeasure and she had no idea why her frustration was so amusing to him.

"What are you smiling about?" Bonnie asked irritably

"You Bonnie, you remind me so much of a friend of mine, impatient, impulsive and with... foot in mouth tendencies." Aidan admitted causing Bonnie to blush, was she really like that? "You will get it I promise, just focus your mind and let it flow don't think about it too much that's how you get frustrated."

Bonnie nodded, she was determined to get it this time so her chocolate brown orbs looked to the book in front of her and she held a hand out gently willing it to rise. And nothing. She tried again even harder despite being told not to and still there was nothing. The book simply remained perfectly motionless, tears sprung in Bonnie's eyes at the realization. She truly was useless, she couldn't use her powers and the ones she did have she couldn't even control; she bet if it had been Elena or Meredith they would've mastered it within seconds. What was wrong with her?

"Oh what's the point of this?" Bonnie cried turning to dart out of the room before her tears could fall. Aidan gently laid a hand on her shoulder and put the other on her hip and turned her towards the book once more.

"Relax Bonnie, take a deep breath," he told her soothingly and Bonnie obeyed taking in slow shallow breaths. "Now, the only way it works is if you believe it works and it does because you're Bonnie McCullough, you've got so much more power than you're truly aware of, and you can use it if you just believe you can."

Bonnie nodded feeling some of her determination return "okay, I'm ready," she was Bonnie McCullough and this guy, for whatever reason, seemed to think she was something special. So she could probably do well not to disappoint right? She could do this, she knew she could do this, she had to be able to do something right.

"Bonnie... look," it wasn't until she looked up that she saw that the book was already levitating in the air... and... She didn't even have to ask she just did it.

"I... I did it," Bonnie gasped in disbelief and then it finally sunk in "oh my gosh I actually did it!" Bonnie squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Aidan. She swiftly let go and blushed "oh... I'm sorry,"

He seemed plenty awkward for the both of them however "oh, it's no problem really,"

Bonnie beamed at him "I can't wait to tell Elena,"

ooo

Elena meanwhile, was poking around the new guest's room. Stefan watched his lady love dearly, trying to make sure that she didn't get herself into too much trouble. But that was Elena all-round after all, always getting into trouble.

"Just what are you hoping to find Elena?" Stefan asked curiously his green eyes glowed with humour at the situation. Elena had dressed fashionably in black for the occasion and demanded that Stefan do the same, even though this was completely absurd but... well he knew not to argue with Elena. She always got her way one way or another.

"I need to find out more about this guy I mean, he comes into town out of nowhere claiming to know Bonnie and they've been spending an awful lot of time together lately," Elena said as she rummaged through the drawers that contained some of the clothes he bothered to unpack.

"Are you sure this isn't about the fact that you're upset that you and Bonnie haven't spoken properly since Meredith left?" Stefan asked gently, it was enough to make Elena pause momentarily but she soon continued with her task.

"No, I just think Damon's right about being a little suspicious of the guy," though there was something in her voice that made Stefan think otherwise

The mention of his brother made Stefan flinch "Elena... about him..."

"Stop," Elena replied instantly "I know where this is going and I refuse to talk about it Stefan,"

"But we've never talked about it Elena, not properly I mean I have no idea why you would let Damon do that to you,"

Elena sighed, Stefan didn't seem to realize that it took two to tango and resulted to shifting the entire blame onto Damon what happened in that hotel room... it wasn't something she planned on to happen but at the same time she never regretted it happening. That was something she had never told anyone and she didn't plan to either which is why she refused to talk about it, anyone would guess her thoughts by the look on her face. Stefan was her one true love and he always had been, but there had always been this mad passionate attraction between her and Damon that, if not kept in check, would run wild.

"You know what Stefan? You're right, this is stupid," Elena finally agreed, Stefan almost let out a sigh of relief before he caught the look in her eyes.

"What are you up to Elena?" Stefan asked

"I want to have a friendly meeting," Elena revealed with her signature devious smirk "I think it's time we met this Aidan character up close and personal."

ooo

Bonnie walked alongside Aidan with her arm linked in his. She had received a phone call from Elena herself asking her to come over for a chat and to bring her new friend. Of course Bonnie was reluctant which was completely absurd but this was the first guy that she had befriended in some sort that wasn't an extension of Meredith and Elena's vast connections, and she wanted to keep it that way. Plus whenever a red-blooded male was around Elena he tended to act... well, very differently.

"What was it that this friend of yours wanted?" Aidan asked, he had briefly seen this Elena girl but not enough to fully form an opinion on her, though she knew that her boyfriend was a very kind and hospitable soul. And a vampire, so that made Aidan slightly on his guard, but after briefly reading his thoughts he knew his intentions were pure and that he seemed to dislike this Damon character more than he did. Always a plus.

"She wants to meet you," Bonnie hoped that her anxiety didn't show in her voice but she was always very terrible at concealing her innermost thoughts and emotions. He was bound to see right through it and she hated that he could.

"Then why do you look like you've swallowed a sock?" Aidan wanted to know, he had known how girls could be around their so-called friends, all nice and friendly but secretly they hated each other.

"Oh... nothing Elena's fine she really is we've been best friends forever it's just... well..." Bonnie bit her lip "never mind, it's not important,"

Alarm bells were raised in Aidan's mind but he decided to ignore it. While he liked Bonnie she just seemed to overreact slightly on the smallest things.

"We're here," he nodded towards the door, it opened swiftly before either could knock revealing none other than... Damon himself.

Bonnie felt her chest tighten at the sight of him, after that night in her house and yesterday's brief conversation she really just wanted to forget all about him and get the irrational thoughts he aroused in her out of her head. But seeing him there leaning against the wall so casually with that sexy grin on his face made her resolve dissolve into the air.

"Bonnie," she didn't know it was physically possible to love the way someone said her name, she bit her lip as his fierce gaze bored straight into her eyes and the rest of the world was non-existent. It didn't take a genius to know that she was hooked on him, truly, madly, deeply, and that she would have to put a stop to that instantly.

"Damon," she replied in the coldest voice she could muster, she slid her arm out of Aidan's and wrapped it around his waist. Aidan said nothing and she took this as a signal that he either knew what she was doing or either way didn't truly mind.

Damon's attention turned to Aidan's next "Mr Magic,"

"Not in the mood Damon," Aidan muttered "why are you here?"

"Oh, I heard there was a gathering and I wasn't invited," Damon replied "can't have that now can we?"

"Stefan doesn't want you here," Bonnie said

"Stefan doesn't have any control over me whatsoever," Damon retorted "besides, Elena _does_,"

Bonnie released Aidan at that point and marched into the boarding house, once she reached Stefan's room she saw Elena there who welcomed her with open arms. She briefly hugged her friend only to be polite, she was still annoyed at her. The girl who had everything just had to keep pushing it, keep being selfish, she had the looks, the boyfriend, the money... everything. Why did she still have to have Damon at her beck and call? Why couldn't she just leave him alone and let other girls have a chance? Not her of course, she didn't want him... he was too much of a head case but still it wasn't fair on other girls.

"Hello Stefan," Bonnie said throwing a smile in his direction

"Ciao Bonnie," Stefan replied breezily "would you like some pizza? Freshly ordered,"

"Nobody does pizza like the Italians do after all," Damon was right behind Bonnie and she could feel it, she didn't dare turn around, instead she went over to the bed and sat down on it.

"No thanks," Bonnie said "I already ate... besides, I've had about enough Italian as I can take," she glanced at Damon momentarily

Aidan appeared in the room soon afterwards and Elena was all over him in seconds.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert Bonnie's best friend, it's nice to finally meet you properly," Elena said holding out a hand to him

"Hi Elena, I'm Aidan, a family friend of Bonnie's," he gave her hand a brief shake and moved to sit next to Bonnie on the bed. Not glancing at Elena again once. Bonnie was shell-shocked and she wasn't the only one, Elena flicked her hair back and acted casual to try and mask her wounded pride. Never in her life had a male ignored her in such a way before...

"So Aidan, how do you know Bonnie's family exactly?" Elena asked in her sultry voice as she sat in her armchair

"Well, Bonnie and I share the powers, and I sent myself here in order to teach her the art of it." Aidan revealed

"Interesting," Elena said "but why specifically Bonnie?"

"I was fond of her grandmother; she spoke of Bonnie often and how inexperienced she was so I wanted to help out," Aidan replied smoothly he looked at Bonnie as he said this, she looked back at him and blushed she still couldn't believe that he was paying attention to her and only her. But Aidan wasn't the only one.

"Very noble of you Aidan," Damon commented dryly

"Yes, it's a relief to know that there are still some decent people in the world," Stefan said bitterly as he glared at Damon. That was how it was, a house of watchers, Elena watching Aidan, Aidan watching Bonnie, Bonnie watching Damon who was also watching Bonnie and Stefan watching Damon as always.

"Oh will you get over yourself little brother?" Damon asked curtly

"No I will not, I cannot just sit here while you act so calmly about what you did. An offense that if we had still been in Italy, would probably get you punished," Stefan snapped, Bonnie gasped, she had never really seen Stefan get angry but he had been doing so ever since what happened in the hotel room had been revealed, not that Bonnie knew what it was. No one had told her after all, they probably didn't think she could handle it.

"Will both of you just stop _bringing it up_?" Elena yelled, she didn't want to think about what happened around Damon and Stefan as it was confusing enough for her emotionally as it was. She loved Stefan she knew she did but... Damon... and why wouldn't Aidan look at her? She was Elena Gilbert; she had captured the hearts of demons for goodness sake.

"Maybe he will when you stop being so fickle about what you want," Damon said wryly "after all, this obviously is affecting him a lot more than he lets on,"

"I want Stefan, I chose Stefan," Elena shrieked

"Right, so that's why you're constantly flirting and digging for attention around other guys? Including me... especially me,"

"I... you don't mean anything to me at all," Elena denied

Damon smirked "is that so? Well you probably won't care that you're not the only girl that this has happened with since my vampirism,"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Elena stammered it was almost like Damon had walked right up to her and punched her in the face.

_Oh God... _Bonnie thought with a sense of dread.

As soon as the words were uttered Damon remained completely silent. He knew instantly that he never should've said that but the words were out there now and they seemed to linger in the air swirling around the minds of everyone in the room. Damon turned to Bonnie and saw the bewildered expression on her face, he longed for her to be able to hear his thoughts. He didn't mean to say that, he just wanted to hurt Elena to make her see what she was doing to him, but she didn't mean to say that, he didn't mean to drag Bonnie into it...

Elena's blue eyes settled onto Bonnie and then to Damon and she instantly understood but Bonnie didn't want to look at her, she was too ashamed. For she knew that Damon adored Elena and only Elena and she had just been fooling herself trying to think otherwise; after all he was part of the reason she decided to stay even though she refused to admit it to herself.

"That's it, I'm leaving," snapped Aidan out of nowhere he looked down to Bonnie and his deep blue eyes were filled with nothing but kindness "I'm sorry Bonnie but... I don't think I can deal with all this drama. I'll see you tomorrow I hope," his gaze met Damon's "you... are a jerk,"

"Understand this you pathetic human, I'm about this close as tearing your throat out with my teeth and spitting it in your face," Damon growled he took a threatening step towards Aidan but Bonnie jumped in front of him.

"Go ahead, but you're going to have to go through me first," Bonnie told him shielding Aidan with her arms Damon stood there for a few moments with his jaw set unable to react to the current situation. Then he simply took a step back "didn't think so," Bonnie glared at him "I'm leaving,"

Elena instantly stood up and seized Bonnie's arm "hey, we're not done yet,"

"Yes, we are... Elena," Bonnie replied frostily "you have no right to be upset, you have his heart anyway it's me who's left with nothing."

And with that said Bonnie left the boarding house without another word, with only her battered pride left.

ooo

"I'm so sorry that I put you through that... things aren't always so... crazy," Bonnie explained as she lounged about on the sofa. Actually to recall that was the most normal meeting she's had with her friends in a while... almost no supernatural undertones behind it.

"It's alright, just not what I'm used to that's all," Aidan offered a smile though it was true, in fact he hadn't really had to go through a lot of hardship in his life at all, everything had just been very simple for him or perhaps sheltered would be the correct word. But he hated it when people argued or fought. "The important thing is are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed "just a broken heart and a bruised dignity, nothing chocolate ice cream can't fix," she picked up her bowl from the coffee table and took some spoonfuls.

"You know, things would be a lot less dramatic in Ireland,"

Bonnie considered this "no, I can't leave it feels like now Meredith's gone I'm the only glue keeping us all together I mean, Matt's in UCLA now and with Damon and Stefan at each other's throats..." and now she knew why and it just left her feeling cold and empty inside, knowing that he'd done the same thing to her too. But it ddn't mean anything, in fact he was probably imagining it was Elena.

"It shouldn't be up to you to sort out other people's problems," Aidan pointed out

"But I do owe it to Elena, she's been a good friend to me despite our issues," Bonnie admitted

"You're a good person Bonnie and you deserve happiness... I hope you find it, wherever it is," Aidan said honestly

Bonnie beamed "thanks Aidan, you've been really sweet since you got here, it's almost like having an older brother around."

"I thought you were the youngest anyway?"

"Yeah but older sisters are no fun,"

Aidan chuckled and he felt his cell phone go off, he pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID and the smile faded from his face.

"Excuse me, I just need to take this," he said getting up and leaving the living room, once he was sure he was out of earshot he answered the phone.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me," Aidan said calmly

The speaker on the other end said a few words

"Yeah, yeah I know I tried... she won't leave,"

He rolled his eyes at what was uttered next

"What do you think I'm doing?" Aidan cried "listen to me, she won't stop and as long as we know that then I must remain here. Plus, she's in a lot more danger than we first thought the best thing I can do now is carry on what I'm doing," he snapped his phone shut and went back into the living room.

"Now... you were saying?"


	6. The Beginning of the End

Silence was ever-present in the room occupied by Elena and Stefan. They sat opposite from each other, no words, no looks, no nothing. Elena looked up briefly from her diary only to look down again. How could she even dare to look at him after everything? She didn't deserve someone like Stefan... she knew that and after all that had happened it just drove the point home. And she would give anything to change what had happened between her and his brother.

"Do you hate me?" Elena asked "because if you do then I don't blame you... I'd hate me too,"

Stefan finally managed to drag his green eyes to look at Elena. She had always been so beautiful... with her silken blonde waves and deep blue eyes flecked with gold... she was an angel sent from heaven above. Always had been, always will be in his eyes, no matter how much he could be proved otherwise. The very thought of him hating him was illogical, absurd even he couldn't imagine anything like that happening.

"No love, I could never hate you," Stefan said, but his voice was filled with an inner pain that refused to leave. It manifested in a form of anger, lashing out at Damon and pinning the blame on him for everything because it was easiest. He needed Elena; he needed her to be the perfect angel he had depicted her to be of course he loved all of her and there were things that he could accept. Her selfishness, her superficial mindset and her constant need for attention, what he could not accept was the fact that she would betray him. And with his brother, as had happened so many years ago with a girl he had loved as intensely as he did now. "I just don't like you right now,"

"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" Elena snapped her diary shut and threw it across the room. "I'm sorry, I made a mistake we all do it but I am _not _Katherine, I would never hurt you like she did."

"That's all very well love," Stefan replied gently "except you have; only now it's worse as you were the one who claimed not to be capable of anything of the sort." Stefan got up at this and walked over to the door, he turned his head back towards the blonde "perhaps it's best if we spend the night apart, just for today you know,"

Elena let out a gasp; it was all she could do as she had suddenly lost the function of her tongue. Clenching her fists together she wished that Damon was right here in front of her just so she can run a stake through his chest and show him what he was doing to her over and over again._ It wasn't enough for you to ruin my relationship was it Damon?_ She screamed in her head _you had to use my best friend to make it worse._

ooo

Aidan walked down the alleyway in the dead of night, he knew he probably shouldn't but this was Fell's Church it was just a quiet little town and he doubted that the neighbourhood gangs would be much of a problem if there were any. But it was the other things that go bump in the night that he should be aware of. And right now he sure was.

An invisible force seemed to clutch at Aidan's neck cutting off all of his oxygen circulation. He grabbed at the air knowing that it was no use, whoever was controlling this force was going to kill him and he couldn't even save himself.

"Tsk, tsk Aidan... I expected better of you than that, that was way too easy," mocked a brunette who seemed to appear from the dark, her petite stature and wide innocent eyes gave her an outwardly harmless appearance but if you looked into those green orbs you would see the sadistic glint in them.

"...Teagan..." Aidan croaked

"That's my name and... well you're kinda wearing it out by now honey," Teagan said "you know, since you've been trashing me to the school board and such... don't lie,"

"Wasn't... going... to..." Aidan's face was starting to turn a sickly shade of blue

"What was that? I can't hear you... I think there's something wrong with your voice," Teagan grinned before releasing the hold she had on his neck; Aidan took in big gulps of air in order to restore it to his lungs.

"You... bitch...," Aidan gasped as he doubled over still gasping for breath

"Oh... someone's grown some balls since I last saw them," Teagan's green eyes glowed

"Shut up!"

"Right enough kidding around, I'm looking for a Bonnie McCullough... you know her?" Teagan asked

"No," Aidan denied

"Lie," Teagan snapped slamming Aidan against the wall mentally "Do you know where she lives?"

"No,"

"Lie,"

He was slammed into the wall once more and he could smell blood coming from the back of his head.

"This is going to keep getting worse the more you lie my love," Teagan sneered "I'd suggest you tell the truth,"

"I won't let you get to her," Aidan vowed

"Oh..." Teagan placed a finger to her cheek "now what a minor setback, never mind the fact that I could kill you without even blinking," she cupped his chin in her hand "listen... I like you Aidan, I like you a lot and I don't want you dead. But if you get in my way again I'll twist your head around so fast that you'll be the image definition of rubber-necking, okay?" she let him go and faded away into the night once again.

ooo

_Thump. _Bonnie's eyes shot open at that sound, as her heart pounded fiercely against her chest and the blood swirled around her body she wondered what was making that sound. _Thump. _There it was again; slowly Bonnie lifted the sheets away from her slender body and swung her legs over to the side of her bed. _Thump, thump, thump. _Her head whipped around to the window to see that it was the source of the noise. But there wasn't a tree around or anything like that, so there shouldn't be any bumping.

A silhouette of a person materialized at her window causing Bonnie to recoil and stumble back against her bookcase. Piles of books her in a clatter on top of her and she rubbed her bruised head tenderly. It was then that she noticed the figure was Damon wearing a smirk on his face which meant that he must've seen her falling over. Oh, brilliant Bonnie... way to wow them.

Even though she knew she shouldn't she still felt obligated to open the window to let him in. She was pissed at him still of course she was, but she still wanted to know what he wanted.

"Took you long enough," Damon said as he climbed through, once he was fully in her bedroom they stared at each other awkwardly. Bonnie realized that Damon was in her room, with her hair all wild and unruly and no make-up whatsoever plus she wasn't wearing a bra. Even though he didn't think that way anymore it still was awkward, especially now. But Damon didn't appear to notice anything he simply cupped her head in his cool hands "where did you hurt yourself?"

"It doesn't matter," Bonnie murmured pulling her head away but she couldn't help but massage the crown of her head, it was beginning to pound from where the blood pounded against it and she was sure that Damon could smell it.

His hands were at her head again he stroked through her tangled hair sending tingles down her spine. Bonnie had to remind herself why she was angry with him but it was hard to when he was being so oddly caring towards her. He put his lips to his crown of her head, touching them to where it hurt the most ever so gently. The coolness of his lips felt heavenly on her warmer skin, he removed his lips from her hair and trailed down to kiss her forehead, then his lips trailed down until they were inches apart from hers.

"Damon..." Bonnie began softly

"I didn't want to say it," Damon told her "it just slipped out of my mouth before I could prevent it and then I saw her face... and I saw yours,"

Bonnie looked away from him, he took his hands away from her hair and placed them on his own head.

"I get it, you wanted to upset Elena, get a rise out of her, make her jealous... I get it now," Bonnie said, she wasn't happy about it but she understood. She guessed she couldn't judge him too harshly, this was Damon, the person who had been using girls since he knew how. And he was good at it too.

"That's what I thought too, but it's not about Elena, not anymore, it's you Bonnie," Damon confessed running a hand through his silky dark hair

"I don't understand," Bonnie whispered

"But you must understand," Damon seized her arms in his hands "it's you Bonnie, it's all about you," he needed her to understand what he couldn't even begin to process in his mind, let alone his mouth. But when he saw the confused look on her face he knew that he would have to make her understand. He pressed his lips against hers in fierce urgency, kissing her was so different to kissing Elena. There was no fear of rejection, no feeling of compromise, being with Elena felt like he always had to be better than what he was, but being with Bonnie made him know that he was already good enough and more. He hoped that she saw that too.

Bonnie was shocked and surprised but not enough to completely lose her head in the passion, and oh was there passion. She placed her hands against his shoulders and gave him a push, their lips parted and Bonnie bit her lip.

"What are you doing Damon? Don't you think you've messed with my head enough?" Bonnie cried desperately "I mean, ever since Aidan came into town you've been acting completely irrational... first you want me then you don't you're hot and cold... I don't understand you."

"I know," Damon admitted as he bowed his head "and that is my doing... but no more confusion I promise,"

"What does that even mean Damon?" Bonnie asked "why are you here Damon?" Could he... could she even dare herself to dream such a thing?

"Don't you know?" Damon asked as his cocky smile returned in its former glory "I want you Bonnie, and I'm not going to let Stefan, Elena or Mr Magic ever get in the way of that."

The words sent a thrill through her body and she knew that she couldn't bring herself to hate him if she tried. It was far too late for her, she was falling for him.

"Damon, how do you even know I'm what you want?" Bonnie had to say "I mean, you've been with so many women, you're still in love with Elena no matter how much you wish to deny it. How do you know if this will even work out between us?"

"How do you know it won't?" Damon asked "if Mr Magic was right about one thing Bonnie's it's that you're worth so much more than you let yourself think and I think we should try to make you realize that."

"I think we should with you too," Bonnie replied softly taking his hand in hers and resting her head on his shoulder.

ooo

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open to the feel of the sunlight on her face. However in front of her was something even better to wake up to. The handsome face of Damon Salvatore relaxed into a peaceful slumber; she felt a smile creep onto her face. She hadn't even remembered when they had fallen asleep, just that they had and all the while talking about everything and nothing in particular.

Was this love? She didn't truly know but she had to admit that this was a pretty good rendition of it. Still she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked in his slumber; his cruel, tortured and calculating mind seemed at rest. It was odd to see. Bonnie gently planted a light kiss on his forehead and moved her lips over to his cheek. Damon's face seemed to mysteriously move then so that their lips met in a soft sweet kiss that generally progressed into their tongues dancing along each other. Bonnie eventually broke the kiss and bit her lip to hide her grin.

"Hm, I think I can get used to being woken up in such a manner," Damon said with a smirk

"Don't get used to it, I don't make a habit of letting boy's in my bedroom... let alone my actual bed," Bonnie replied

"But we didn't do anything," Damon protested

"This time,"

Damon shrugged one shoulder "fair point,"

"So what does this mean?" Bonnie asked curiously

"What, that we didn't do anything?" Damon's dark eyes glinted mischievously "because that can be easily remedied,"

"You know exactly what I mean," Bonnie shot back

Damon sat up on the bed and pulled Bonnie's body closer to him. He took in the strawberry scent on her hair and played with one of the red curls. She was so fragile his little Bonnie, almost like she was made completely of glass and so easily shattered; such an underrated beauty overlooked by the world as they revolve around the likes of Elena Gilbert. And how can you? Just look at her, she was a platinum crown adorned with diamonds; you couldn't help but adore her outward appearance. But inside of her was tin, it wasn't bad or utterly terrible just... completely unremarkable. Bonnie was glass, clear, transparent you think you see all of her by one glance and then you miss it; that heart of gold the glass was encasing.

"You're probably starving, let's get you something to eat," Damon murmured as he got out of the bed.

"So just how long are you going to keep avoiding this conversation anyway?" Bonnie asked him after they left the diner he decided to take her to, her parents were away for a while and neither of them knew how to cook and Bonnie honestly hadn't caught up with any of her sisters since they were all too busy. It was times like this she realized just how truly lonely she was sometimes.

"Didn't I explain it to you well enough last night?" Damon was slightly irritated, talking about his emotions was never a thing he wanted to do with anyone. Even those closest to him and while he admits that something about Bonnie has grown on him, it wasn't enough to trust her to see all of him.

"Actually no, you didn't," Bonnie said pointedly, he knew what she was getting at, she wanted him to spell it out for her but he couldn't. It just wasn't him, he was not his brother and if Bonnie was looking for some sappy monologue about how he lived only for her he would point her in the direction of his brother. And then steal her away afterwards.

"Then you really should take up learning how to read between the lines," Damon told her smartly,

Bonnie sighed "Damon, please I'm not asking you for-"

Aidan came barrelling around the corner, his face was red and puffy and it looked like he had been running for hours. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing about his appearance, his clothes were torn and completely caked in drying crimson liquid and his face was a violent picture of scars and bruises.

"Oh my God," Bonnie gasped throwing her hands over her mouth, Aidan turned in the direction of her voice and saw her and then his eyes widened.

"Bonnie," he sighed and then he collapsed.

* * *

_This is officially the part I've been waiting to write it gets darker here from now but I'll keep the T rating in mind, we introduce the character of Teagan who is sort of a depiction of what I love in a female villain and she owns Aidan within five seconds. Not that I hate Aidan or anything... and of course Bamon, I had the song "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru in my head the whole time I was writing them. You may want ot give it a listen._


End file.
